Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's) employ both an internal combustion engine and an electric machine that can be used either individually or in combination to propel the vehicle. A variety of different powertrains may be utilized by HEV's. One type of powertrain is referred to as a parallel configuration in which the engine is connected to the electric machine by a disconnect clutch and the electric machine drives a torque converter input of a transmission. The transmission has an output connected to a differential that is coupled to the drive wheels of the vehicle.
It may be desirable to position some components of the powertrain, such as the disconnect clutch, within a wet environment of the transmission. However, it can be difficult to drain lubricant from the disconnect clutch back to the transmission. Accordingly, additional advancements in this field of technology are desired.